The Ultimate Fortune Cookie!
by xXCassandraXx
Summary: ONESHOT! the flock goes out for chinese food and they all get the perfect fortunes! rated T cause I'm not sure and a little FAXNESS!


max's pov

i stood in front of my mirror and checked my reflection.

i had on black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a huge purple skull on it, a black vest over it, and my black and white checkered skater shoes. for me, this could be considered 'dressed up'. why am i, maximum ride, dressed up, you ask? well, if you must know, it's my favorite night of each month.

CHINESE FOOD NIGHT!!!

that's right folks! i, your fearless reader, am crazy for Chinese food!

me and the flock usually go one time every month to my favorite Chinese food place ever! i don't know what the place is called because it's written in Chinese. but it's soo good! even if i get the same thing every time we go.

i ran down stairs and headed for the kitchen (i smelled cookies) but stopped dead in my tracks when i saw what was on the couch. right there, in the middle of the couch, was Fang. i know, i know, big deal! right? wrong. every time, wrong. Fang was dressed in all black (big surprise) and was flipping through channels on TV. he had a bored expression and was lounging back. the room was empty.

His head snapped up and smiled when he saw me. i just blinked. god, I'm so stupid. fang looked me up and down, then smirked. he pushed himself off the couch and started walking towards me. He had an expression on his face that was hard to read. it was like a mixture between hunger and love. weird...

i didn't know why he was looking at me that way so i started backing up slowly, getting into a fighting stance. then my back hit the wall. He had cornered me. it was like all my hopes and dreams suddenly drained from my body. his smirk grew as he got closer. he looked me up and down again. my face was a giant question mark.

"skulls?" he asked, amused at my shirt.  
i suddenly got defensive. "what's wrong with skulls, emo boy?" i asked, tauntingly. he narrowed his eyes and said "absolutely nothing." he paused. ":well, for me. for you...? well, you're not exactly as 'emo' as i am."

hm... i narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.  
"what are you trying to say, Fang?" i demanded.  
"if i didn't know any better, i would say you're trying to copy my style, Max." a small smile on his lips.

.....

"WHAT! That's ridiculous! why would i try to be like you!?" i yelled.  
"Hmmm... maybe because you love me THIS MUCH!" i said loudly, holding his arms apart. i gaped at him. no way had he gone there.... he would pay for that...

i opened my mouth to say something back but Fang did something that truly shocked me before the words could leave my lips. he kissed me.  
this was my brain/thoughts: ...... 0.0....

his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer. i thought, why not?

i broke off and whispered "i really do love you that much."  
"i know." he whispered back and resumed kissing me.

then i heard giggling behind Fang and then i remembered. oh, yeah. THAT'S why not...  
we quickly pulled away and gave Angel and Nudge the death glare. they laughed even harder.  
"i'm sorry, Fang." she said between laughs. "i didn't mean to 'ruin the moment'!"  
Fang's jaw clenched. "get out of my thoughts, Angel." he said coldly.

they laughed some more when i blushed, then walked toward the kitchen while saying, "we're leaving in 3 minutes!"

Fang turned back to me and whispered "where were we?" he leaned closer, like he was going to kiss me again. but he never got the chance because Iggy and gazzy walked into the room and froze. well, gazzy froze and Iggy bumped into him. i groaned and muttered "not again."  
Fang's chin rested on top of my hair and he sighed.

"what's going on?" Iggy asked, confused.  
"we're going to dinner, that's what's going on." i said quickly, glaring at Gazzy when he tried to contradict me.  
"c'mon guys." Fang said, angry. and walked towards the door, grabbing his windbreaker on the way.

~at the restaurant~

Fang's pov

There are two reasons why I love this place.

it was never busy= no people

the food was awesome

You know how us bird kids love our food!

The walls had Chinese symbols all over the place and it was pretty casual here. We all sat down at a booth. I slid in first. Then Max, then Iggy. On the other side were Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. We all ordered.

The place was pretty much silent. Except for the fact that everybody was laughing and joking and having a good time. I wasn't. Neither was Max. I didn't get to kiss her earlier and that had put me in a really bad mood.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. We were so closer that our thighs were touching. (Something that I was VERY aware of) "Uhh… I was just thinking about..." she glanced around the room, "straw wrappers" she finished lamely. I raised eyebrows.

"What were you really thinking about?" she sighed and looked down at out touching thighs. OHHH!!! She was thinking about me and didn't want me to know it.

Her leg started to shake up and down, like she had to go to the bathroom. I know she didn't. Her leg was shaking me as well, so I brought my hand down on her thigh and she stopped. When I didn't move my hand, she looked up at me, into my eyes.

I loved it when she did that. It was like reading an open book. I could tell she didn't want me to move my hand. On the contrary, she was thinking quite the opposite. Well, I think she was….

A small smirk appeared on my face and she blushed. It was so cute when she blushed at my smile or something. Wait, cute?? Ugh. Do you see what max is doing to me?

She put her own hand on my thigh and I swear my leg was on fire where her hand was. No matter what, Max would always be the one and only person that could make me feel that way. My heart sped up. Angel was looking at us with a weird look that was part confused and part disgust. Wait a second, disgust?

Then I remembered where our hands were. They were actually pretty high up the leg, far from the knee. Oops. I removed my hand and grabbed Max's, lacing my fingers through hers.

We ate the food once it came. The night was pretty un- eventful. Well except for when we started to leave…

An old Chinese dude with a white beard came up to us with 6 fortune cookies. He threw them on the table and walked away muttering something about 'I hate my life'…

The kids dove for the fortune cookies.

There was three left. Iggy and Max went for the same one at the same time. Max won and Iggy took a different one. I got the last one. Of course.

I didn't even care about what the fortune was. I downed the cookie part so fast I thought I was gonna choke on it.

"Alright! Time to read your fortunes!" angel said.

"Mine says 'the world expects great things from you'" max said. "What else is new?"

"The world is a happy place with you in it!" Nudge said.

"You bring danger when surrounded by food." Gazzy said. He looked confused at first. Then he understood and let one rip just to prove that he got it. "Eww!!" everyone shouted.

"Soon you will be sitting on top of the world." Angel said. She smiled sweetly. That kid creeps me out sometimes.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Angel said for Iggy. He grinned mischievously. Wow. That kid is gonna be trouble one day. Well, more than he already is.

My turn. I lifted the little piece of paper and said, "Special touches have been planned with you in mind."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Iggy screamed.

Iggy, Max and I started laughing uncontrollably.

The little one's just looked at us with confused faces. Poor saps.

They would get it in a few years.


End file.
